The impossible
by In the land of Morodor
Summary: Hermione and Yugi meet between worlds. They are forced to work together to get Yugi back home. What happens? Read and find out. Oh, and Hermione's Birthday is September the 4th instead of when it is in the books. Changed the timeline just by a month or two.
1. Lost

All Alone  
This is my first fanfiction. I'm really sorry if you don't like it. _**I don't own HP.**_

* * *

Prologue.

* * *

I sob into Harry's shoulder. He's the only person left that I can trust. Ron died, Neville turned bad, and God knows what happened to Dumbledore. Dead or captive... I cry, my screams muffled by Harry. _**Why does this**_** happen?**

* * *

I hope you liked it. Read and Review! I'll update soon!


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts Yugi

**Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Eeep don't hate me.**

* * *

Neville's POV

I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to get the dark mark, and I certainly didn't want to work with Malfoy. Can you truly blame me though? I wish I could overthrow him. Maybe I'll turn spy for Hogwarts. No they don't trust me anymore. I wish I hadn't done this. This is going to get me into Azkaban. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

Why have friends when you can have unlimited power and minions? That was what he told me. That's why. I've always been a rather gullible child. Now I'm going to find all the information I can to overthrow him.

Yugi's POV

I didn't know what to think when I fell in, I don't know what to think now. There's a girl with curly brown hair a little on the bushy side and a boy with black hair and emerald eyes. I can't help but notice that the girl's chocolate-brown eyes are boring into my very soul. What am I supposed to do?

"Are you okay?" The girl asks. then she turns to the boy. "We should take him to the infirmary." The boy nods.

"I'm Yugi," I say. I'm obliged to tell the people helping me who I am.

"I'm Hermione, and this is Harry," The girl says. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Harry's POV

My life is getting terribly awkward. I understand Hermione's problem and all, but what is it with people appearing from other worlds and disappearing from this one?

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asks.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine."

She breathes out in relief.

"I don't think we have to take him to the infirmary anymore so we should go see the Sorting Hat," She says.

"Okay,"I say

Hermione's POV

_Please don't be in Slytherin_ I think. _I don't want to have to hate you because Malfoy's changed your view of life. _Yugi, being the only one tall enough to reach the top shelf takes the hat.

"There are four houses," I say. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The hat will sort you into one of those houses."

Yugi nods. I motion for Yugi to sit. I take the hat from him and place it gently on his head.

"Hmmm. Lots of courage in there, but also a lot of cunning. Hmmm. Where should I put you? I've got it," The hat says. "SLYTHERIN!"

I swallow hard.

"I can't go into the Slytherin area considering that I'm a Gryffindor," Harry says. "Only the head girl or boy can enter another house."

_"Harry!" _I whisper. He shrugs the look in his eyes says _it's true._ which it is.

I'm the head girl but Harry's the head boy . "I'll take you to the commons area but you'll have to ask one of them where the boys dorms are," I say. Yugi nods.

I glare at Harry as we exit.

* * *

**So... How was that? Thank you yusasmi for being my first ever reviewer, and I did this chapter specifically to answer your question. I'll try to update sooner now.**


	3. We'll Start Tomorrow

**Ok I decided I wanted to update a little bit more. Please review! This is making me really sad.**

* * *

Yugi's POV

Hermione smiles at me as she closes the door to the headmaster's office.

"Sorry about that," she says.

"No it's fine. Don't worry about it," I say.

"Would you prefer I tell you all the information you'll need to fit in, or do you want to find out on your own?" She asks.

"Ummm, I think I'll learn how to fit in."

"Okay."

Hermione's POV

"I'm taking you to the Slytherin Commons room," I say. "We'll start on your schooling tomorrow so that you can get some much-needed rest."

He smiles. Why do I feel so drawn to him? I just met him! Well I did have a crush on Harry in first year and I'd just met him then. What is it with me and this?

"Are you okay Hermione?" Yugi asks.

"Yeah," I say shaking my head to clear it.

We walk in silence for a few minutes.

"We're here," I say. "The password is Mudblood."

The portrait swings open.

"Good night Yugi, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Hermione."

* * *

**How was that? R&R. Thank you yusasumi and Doragon-chan for reviewing!**


	4. Harry's Unrequited Love

**Ok guys I'm sorry but I won't be able to write anymore for a week so this is going to be it for just a little while. I'm going to my uncle's house in Wynne (when) Arkansas. Yeah so I won't be back for a bit.**

* * *

Hermione's POV

I blink my eyes open.

"Oh Merlin, I've got to get up!" I exclaim softly.

I told Yugi I'd start teaching him today and I'd just barely remembered.

I roll out of bed and comb through my hair which has recently lost some of the bushiness it's had since first year. I quickly change into my school robes and run out the door and down the stairs. I push the portrait open and step out to find Yugi already waiting for me.

"Hey," I say.

"G'morning," He says back.

"I'll take you to the library after we get breakfast," I say. "I don't need a starving student."

He laughs quietly.

"I'm not very hungry," he says.

"Well, I am. And anyways, you'll want to eat we'll be in the library until we have to leave to get to classes," I say.

"I heard rumors about you being the brightest witch of your age," Yugi says.

"A lot of people say that," I mumble. "I don't know if it's really true or not."

"Draco has a crush on you," Yugi says. "He's had a crush on you since the Yule ball in fourth year."

"Looks like you know all there is to know," I say pointedly.

"Which table belongs to which house?" Yugi asks.

I chuckle.

"The one to the far right is the Slytherin table. The one right beside yours is Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff then Gryffindor."

"So we're on completely different sides of the room," He sounds deflated.

"Yep. Its been that way since Hogwarts began." I say."You still need teaching?"

"No but I want to go to the library anyways because I don't have any of the required books."

"I have extras," I say.

"Well then, he says."

"Nargles," I whisper to the portrait.

"What are you doing up at such an unreasonable time?" The fat lady asks swinging open. I shake my head and walk into the Common's room.

Yugi's POV

I stand there waiting for Hermione to return. Everything about this place is curious. Everyone caries a wand, and everyone seems to be hateful towards Voldemort and his vicious supporters. Particularly the Lestranges. I hear a lot of gossip about Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort having affairs. Nobody seems shocked by this at all except me. Hermione's coming. I hear her.

Harry's POV

He's going to break her heart. I can't do anything about it because she loves him but he's going to break her heart and next thing you know, she'll be throwing things at him. Poor Hermione she always falls for that guy doesn't she? I don't think she knows I care at all. She's going to give him her extra books. Here she comes now. Why can't she see she's the only thing I care about?

* * *

**Yeah I know Harry's unrequited love for Hermione probably won't end well... You'll see where it takes us in a week or so.**


	5. The Death of Neville Longbottom

**Okay, I know I said I wouldn't but I'm updating purely for your purposes. Yay!**

* * *

Tom Riddle's POV

I pace across the room. Where is that Longbottom child? I know for a fact that he wants to overthrow me and he will never succeed and neither will Potter. He has thwarted me far too many times.

"Master?" It's that fool Malfoy.

"What Lucious?"

"Longbottom is back sir."

I turn to face him.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

"Spying on Hogwarts." He's lying.

"_Where have you been?"_ I ask again.

"I told you I was spying on Hogwarts."

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" I snap.

He looks me defiantly in the eyes.

"I was spying on Hogwarts."

"Cruciatus!" I shout.

He collapses on the floor writhing in pain but he refuses to scream. He knows what I do to people who refuse to scream.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" He suddenly stops writhing and lies still. He will never move again.

Hermione's POV

I walk back to Yugi with my arms full of books.

"Here," I say handing him Harry's extra bag. "You might need that."

He laughs.

We walk down to potions in a better mood than I've ever been on my way to potions. No one likes Professor Snape.

"Hermione?" Yugi asks.

"Yeah?"

"Want to skip potions?"

"I wish."

"Well why don't you?"

"Snape would just love to give me detention and take points from Gryffindor all in one day."

"Oh."

I smile.

"Sit with me and Harry will you?" I ask.

"Of course."

Harry's POV

I sit on the left and Yugi sits on the right. Hermione sits in the middle but she really doesn't seem to be speaking to me right now. No she's completely infatuated with Yugi.

"Page 984," Professor Snape snaps.

I flip to the page without thinking twice.

"Harry," Hermione whispers in my ear.

"What?" I ask.

"We're going to Hogsgameade tomorrow and Yugi wants to invite you to come with us."

"Yeah, I'm coming," I say.

"Thanks Harry," she says.

The bell rings for the end of Potions. I stand up and leave. I'm the first one gone.

Neville's POV

I felt myself die. I mean I felt the life leave my body. It didn't hurt in fact it ended all the pain I'd ever felt. I was so glad it had ended but now, I don't know what to do. How can I help my friends when I'm dead? I look at my dead body. It's been abandoned. Hmm it's only happened once. Only one person has ever experienced what I'm about to try.

Yugi's POV

Harry hates me. He really does. I don't understand why, I think he's afraid that I'll hurt Hermione. I think he loves her. Hmm. I look out into space. What would she do if she knew... I just know realize that I worry about her as well. I think _I _love her. That makes me worry. What about when I get back home? I collapse onto my bed and stare up at the ceiling. What is going on in my life?

* * *

**Okay I know I said I wouldn't update so I thought that this would make you happy. Please R&R**


	6. Yugi confesses and Neville comes home

**Hi again. This is all going well and all but I'm not getting any reviews! Come on people.**

* * *

Neville's POV

I dart forward into my body and immediately feel the warmth come back into me. I sit up with a gasp. I ache all over. I have _got _to get back to Hogwarts.

"We'll see who'll die this time Voldemort," I mumble. For the first time, I've said his name aloud without a shudder. I realize that I'm no longer afraid of him or death because I've potentially faced both in the eye. I laugh mirthlessly.

"We'll see who dies this time."

Hermione's POV

Yugi and Harry are two very different people. I can tell just by looking at them. Harry obviously hates Yugi for some reason, I just can't figure out why. This is so ridiculous.

"'Mione," Harry says.

"Mmm?"

"Why won't you actually talk to me any more? I mean the last time we had a true conversation, you were crying and then _he _just came out of nowhere."

"Why do you hate Yugi so much?" I ask instead of answering him. My voice is colder than I meant it to be.

"because I- you wouldn't understand." He snaps. He walks away briskly. I sigh. I don't even know if he's my friend any more. I don't think I can bear to lose any more friends.

Harry's POV

Uggh. I wish I could hate her but I can't I'm really not even mad at her anymore. It makes me so mad that he's doing this to her.

"Harry," Hermione asks her voice timid. "Harry I'm sorry." My heart melts. I don't like this.

"Go away," I mumble just loud enough for her to hear. I regret it as soon as the words come out of my mouth. She nods to herself and bites her quivering lip. She turns away from me and walks back to Yugi. The ever so perfect Yugi. I roll my eyes and don't look back as I walk away.

Tom Riddle's POV

"MALFOY!" I thunder.

"Yes m'lord?" He shakes under my gaze.

"WHERE IS THE DEAD BODY OF LONGBOTTOM?"

"I-I don't know m'lord."

"You are pathetic," I snap. "Get out of my sight."

"Yes m'lord." He runs at top speed out of my presence. There are only three people I need to take care of now. Longbottom, Potter and that mudblood friend of theirs. Granger, I believe.

That's all I need to do then I can weak havoc on all the earth.

Yugi's POV

I knew it. I just knew it. He's hurt her and I'm willing to bet a lot that he knows it too.

"He's such a git," Hermione says. Tears are streaming down her face.

"Hey calm down 'Mione Okay?" I say. "It'll be fine." I wrap an arm around her shoulder. She cries into my chest.

"I need something to throw at him," she says. More than willing to oblige, I hand her a rock from the road. She tosses up and down in her hand a few times then she chucks it hard. It hits the target. Harry reaches up and touches the back of his head. He turns to face Hermione. Her face goes completely blank, her eyes cold. He turns away and Hermione begins to cry again. Soundlessly tears flow down her cheeks.

"It'll be okay 'Mione. You have more than one person who loves you."

* * *

**R&R! Please check out the next chapter.**


	7. The dress, The club, and the found

**Hola everyone! I'm back again. Ok this chapter is going to drift a bit.**

* * *

Hermione's POV

There's a ball coming up and I have _nothing _to wear. This is driving me insane because people are crowding me Harry first then Yugi then Malfoy then Zabini who next? Hopefully not Crabe and Goyle.

Uugh should I take Yugi or should I take Harry? Or should I forget both of them and fight between Draco and Blaise? I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I'm going to the dress shop," I say. I stand up but Ginny pulls me back down.

"I saw the dress you were looking for earlier and Harry gave me some money to buy it for you," she says. She pulls out the sleeveless midnight blue gown that flows as if it's water. It's speckled with diamonds at the bottom like stars.

"Ginny," I say.

"Don't thank me, thank Harry," she says. I grin.

"Well don't just sit there," Ginny says. "Try it on!" I bite my lip happily. I lift the dress and step into the bathroom to change.

Yugi's POV

"I don't want to have to fight you," I say pointedly.

"I don't care," Harry says.

"Well, well, well, look who else is fighting over the mudblood," Malfoy says.

"Don't call her that," Harry and I say in unison.

"Looks like it's an all out war over Granger," Blaise says.

"Looks like?" I say sarcastically.

"Is an all out war over Granger," he corrects.

This was actually supposed to be just between Harry and I but then Blaise and Malfoy decided they'd join in too. It wasn't long before Crabe and Goyle found out and confessed that they'd had a crush on Hermione too. This is way to much.

"Can't we just get along? It's not like its our choice anyways," I snap.

"Shut up," They all say to me.

I can't help but think it's true though.

"Ok let's think this through," Malfoy says.

"Lets kill the person she's most likely to fall for," Crabe suggests.

"Then she'll hate us all you idiot," Blaise snaps.

"Yeah, that's true," Crabe mutters.

"How about we give her a lot of love potion infected sweets?" Goyle asks.

"I don't think that's the best idea," Harry says. "I speak from experience."

"What kind of experience?" Malfoy asks. He seems very genuinely interested.

"Well in fifth year,- wait, why should I tell you?"

"Cause I asked," He says pointedly.

"We're all a bunch of idiots if we think we can make her love any single one of us," I say.

"Shut up," They all say again.

"Well you're the chosen one so you get enough attention I think," Malfoy says.

"You're a foul, loathsome, evil, little, cockroach so I don't think its possible for her to fall for you," Harry says testily.

"You two are the people who eat the most in the world not to mention Slytherins and so I don't think she'll take you," I say momentarily forgetting that I'm in Slytherin.

"Which means that the only possible competitors would be Yugi and Blaise," Malfoy says.

I swallow hard. I might be the one.

Luna's POV

Neville asked me to go to the ball with him. Of course I said yes, but what will everyone think? They'll think we both betrayed Hogwarts and then they'll kick us out. That's brilliant. Even I don't think that would work too well. Who will protect everyone from the Nargles? Neville touches my shoulder affectionately.

"I love you Luna," He whispers in my ear. I turn to him and smile into his shoulder.

"I love you too."

Harry's POV

We're having freaking monthly meetings about who gets Hermione. This is the most ridiculous thing. I'm actually starting to get along with these people. Really now? I need to scream or something. I walk down to the broom closet and open the door to find my firebolt. It's the only one in there. Suddenly I remember that I left it in my dorm.

"Accio firebolt," I mumble. It soon comes right into my hand. I feel like I need to run so I do, right out to the Quiditch field. I mount the broom and just fly around for a while to blow off steam. I zoom at the wall and take a sharp turn upward then do some donuts.

"Harry!" I hear. "Harry come down!" Its Hermione.

Slowly as I dare, I come down.

"Harry, thank you so much," she says.

"For what?" I ask.

"For the dress," she says. I smile. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me on the cheek. I realize then that I want nothing more than to be Hermione's best friend.

"Your welcome," I say. A weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I don't hate Yugi anymore.

"Hey Harry, we should go to the ball, you know as friends," she says.

My grin widens.

"Sure "Mione," I say. I realize that my love for her was never unrequited, it just wasn't the kind of love I thought it was.

* * *

**OK how was that? Please R&R!**


	8. The Ball

**Hi here I am... again.**

* * *

Hermione's POV

Oh my goodness it's tonight. The ball is tonight. I have ten minutes to finish getting ready. My hair has actually permanently lost the bushiness it's had for years and now falls in graceful curls down my back. The dress is a perfect fit. Ginny applies products to my face biting her lip hard.

"I'm going to leave your hair to you," she says.

"I'm fine with that," I say truthfully.

She finishes the mascara then moves back to admire her handiwork.

"Perfect," she says. "Now do your hair and get out there and talk to Harry."

I grin.

Ginny's going with Yugi tonight.

"Hmm," I muse over my hair. "I've got it!"

I fix my hair and go outside to meet Harry.

Yugi's POV

Wow, I can't believe this. She's actually forgiven him. She's going to the ball with him tonight.

"Yugi?" It's her friend Ginny.

"Hi Gin," I say.

She looks amazing I have to admit. She's wearing a dark purple dress specked with blue and white gems. It contrasts amazingly with her red hair which is gently curled.

"Ready," she asks?

"Yeah," I say.

She takes my arm and we walk into the great hall.

Harry's POV

She's lovely, and brilliant, Ginny is I mean. Hermione looks amazing too but I feel drawn to Ginny.

"Hey 'Mione?" I ask.

"Go," she says. "Go on and talk to her." She's smiling.

I walk slowly as I dare to Ginny wanting to take my time.

Yugi looks threatening.

"Hey Gin," I say casually.

"Harry," she says.

Yugi nods.

"You should go talk to Hermione," I suggest to Yugi. Yugi shrugs and walks her way.

"He's mad at her. He thinks she loves you," Ginny says.

"And he's right, just not in the way he thinks. She loves him," I say.

"I love you Harry," Ginny says.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

Hermione's POV

"Yugi?" I ask.

"What?" he asks his voice cold.

"Yugi, whats wrong with you?"

"You love him don't you?"

"Who?"

"Don't be thick. You know exactly what I mean."

"Yugi, what are you talking about?"

"Harry."

"You're crazy!"

"Fine I'll fight him myself."

"You won't hurt him!" I snap.

"WATCH ME!" He shouts and he storms off.

I run my tongue over my teeth angrily.

I stand and follow him out.

"YUGI!" I scream. "YUGI!"

"What do you want?" He snaps from behind me. I turn quickly.

I slap him across the face.

"WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU? HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY -"

He kisses me. Fireworks burst in me.

* * *

**Yay! The first Yugi, Hermione fluff! Read on!**


	9. Not Voldemort and Ginny's True Feelings

**Lots of stuff going on so I decided I wouldn't keep you waiting. Here goes.**

* * *

Hermione's POV

I pulled away from him.

"What are you thinking?" I ask. I don't wait for an answer. I run back into the great hall back to Harry.

"Hey 'Mione," he says. He sounds happy and then he sees the look on my face. "Whats up?"

"Yugi just kissed me," I say.

"Whats wrong with that?"

"I didn't actually want him to do that," I say pointedly. Harry's brow creases in anger.

He storms out to confront Yugi.

Yugi's POV

Here he comes now. Her little rescuer.

"What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! Why'd you kiss her?"

"Because _I felt like it_."

I sense the anger welling up in him. He punches me and I think he's knocked a few teeth loose.

I punch him back and soon its an all out battle. Before I know whats happening, he's pounding my nose in.

"Harry?" Someone asks. He stands and wipes his hands on his robes.

"Ginny?" He asks.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asks.

"I'm fine but I can't say the same for my friend here." He glares at me and then my vision goes black.

Tom Riddle's POV

What is going on here? I'm losing the appearance of Voldemort, My hair is growing back my nose is more prominent. Where has the Dark Lord in me gone? I'm also thinking about not destroying Granger just the other two. No, this is so twisted.

"Lucious," I say.

"Yes m'lord?"

"Go tell everyone that they're no longer deatheaters. They can go banish themselves. After you tell them that, go banish your self."

I can't help but think of an old saying I heard in band. One person would say, 'you're banished!' And the other would say, 'see you tomorrow.'

Lord it was funny back in third year.

"Go you're banished," I say.

I smile at the happy look on his face.

This is oh so weird.

Harry's POV

That felt awesome. Like beating up Malfoy in fifth year. Maybe a little better.

"Harry, go wash your hands. Oh Merlin!" Ginny says.

Hermione choses the worst times to pop out of nowhere.

"Merlin! What happened?" She exclaims.

"Harry just beat the living daylight out of Yugi,"Ginny says.

"Harry," Hermione says.

"He isn't dead," I say. " I swear!"

"I'm taking him to the infirmary. If anyone asks, say I decided I was tired and so went back to the dorms."

"Fine," I say.

Hermione takes Yugi's limp form and begins to drag him down the hall.

Ginny's POV

I think Harry still loves her. That fight was the most intense thing I'd ever seen in my life. I doubt even Mom and Bellatrix Lestrange could reach that height of intense.

Harry offers to help Hermione carry Yugi down to the infirmary.

They both disappear from sight in a few moments. I can't help but be a little jealous of Hermione, all the guys have a crush on her. I mean all of them. Really it's crazy! Pansy Parkinson offered to team up with me to over throw her reign of power over the boys and I almost excepted. The fact that I even considered it is bad.

I sigh and wait for Harry to return.

Madam Pomphrey's POV

ANOTHER ONE! UGGH! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! THEY GET INTO FIGHTS, THEY FALL OFF OF BROOMS, AND MERLIN KNOWS WHAT ELSE! Calm down Poppy, calm down. THIS IS RIDICULOUS!

* * *

**Yay! Lots of Screaming and fighting and violence and such. The saying Tom Riddle heard from band is actually something I heard from band. My band teacher told one of my friends she was banished, and she said see you tomorrow. We laughed at that for the rest of the year. Anyways, R&R!**


	10. Ginny and Harry's Row

**I'm back again. I feel like you guys don't love me anymore because I haven't gotten any reviews. I'm not going to write anymore until I get at least five new reviews. Come on guys. OK, last chapter if you don't review so come on now.**

* * *

Hermione's POV

I'm amazingly mad at Yugi and Harry right now. I've sort of forgiven Harry because after he beat Yugi to a pulp, he helped me carry him down to the infirmary. Something's gotten into Yugi, its like he's possessed or something. There really is something wrong with my life...

Harry's POV

I return to Ginny quietly.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asks.

"I'm fine Gin, its alright," I say. "You should be worried about Hermione not me."

Ginny nods.

"G'night Harry," she says. She sounds hurt like I've done something wrong.

"Ginny," I say.

She pushes me away roughly and begins to walk away, then she turns around and slaps me.

"You still love her don't you?" she asks.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?"

She doesn't answer. Instead, she turns around and runs away from me.

Ginny's POV

I lack anything good enough to call him. He lets me believe for a few moments that he actually loves me only to show that he loved the person he said he was over with. I hear him calling me now. I let the tears fall freely from my face, the tears I held back from him.

"Ginny?" It's Hermione.

"GO AWAY!" I scream at her.

"Hey Gin, are you okay?" she asks.

"OKAY? YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME IF I'M _OKAY? _NO I'M NOT OKAY!"

"Ginny, calm down," Hermione says.

"NO I WON'T _CALM_ DOWN!"

"Ginny," Hermione says backing away from me slowly as if I'm some dangerous animal.

I break down.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. Its just that, Harry and I just had a row," I say.

"Ginny, that's going to happen in any relationships. No one's perfect, not even the chosen one."

I can't help but think she's right.

* * *

**OK, that's all folks. You know you have to review for me to continue so review please!**


	11. Fred comes to visit part 1

**OK, i decided to break that promise of not writing until I got five new reviews because there are some readers that want me to finish. Thank you guys for supporting my story!**

* * *

Hermione's POV

Fourtunatly, Ginny and I are getting along again, but she won't talk to Harry at all. I feel almost sorry for him. And Yugi has left me alone since the ball, but I'm still mad at the git. Hopefully, my wretched temper will still itself before anyone else has the stupidity or malicious intent to bring me to violence.

"Hey 'Mione!" Neville calls.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Umm, Harry wants to talk to you. He thinks that maybe you can get Ginny to speak to him again."

"Okay, just tell him to wait a bit will you?" I ask. "I have something I need to do."

Not waiting for a reply, I walk off to confront Yugi.

Yugi's POV

I'm such an idiot. Why on this planet drove me to do that?

"Yugi?" Someone asks.

I mentally scream at the person to go away.

"Yugi?" the voice asks again, obiously impatient.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Well if you'd prefer I come back later..." Hermione says.

"I don't want to talk about it," I snap.

"Fine."

"Fine."

She turns on her heel and dissapears down the hall once more.

Ginny's POV

I can't believe myself. I can't believe I went off on Harry like that. I should go talk to him. No, I'm mad at the git.

_Go talk to him. It'll only get worse if you don't, _A voice that sounds an awful lot like Mums says in my mind.

**_But I don't want to talk to the git! And besides, what are you doing in my head Mum?_**

_I'm not your mum, I'm your consince. I'll sound like whoever would be more likely to scold you on each topic, and right now, you need to hear your mum's voice._

**_Okay, whatever. Just...get out will you?_**

_If you insist, but it won't be long before you to stuble upon me again._

The voice fades out of my head.

"Creepy," I mutter.

"What's creepy?" Someone asks. I jump.

"Fred! That wasn't cool!"

"Love you too!"

"Ha ha," I say. "Why don't you just... go work on your joke shope with George will you?"

"Snapish little sister isn't your best suit."

I smack Fred upside the head.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I ask. "You're seventh year was ages ago!"

"Came to pay all our friends a visit of course!" Fred says. "Where's 'Mione?"

"She went to go confront this one guy who's tottaly crazy over her. Kissed her last night, he did. "

"Hermione need me to beat the living daylight out of the git?"

"No, Harry took care of that." My voice cracks when I say his name. Luckily, Fred dosen't catch it.

"Well," says Fred. "We'll go pay the guy a visit anyways. How's Malfoy?"

"As annoying as always," I say.

"Alright. Well, we only have a few minutes here so..."

"Go, go! By all means! Hurry you'll want to see everyone else so..."

"See ya Gin."

"Bye."

* * *

**Yeah, its set in THE ****FRED**** IS NOT DEAD universe. I don't know if you'll hate me for that later... **


	12. Fred comes to visit part 2

**I will not forget you! Here's chapter 13.**

* * *

Hermione's POV

For the first time in weeks, I'm actually having a good time. Fred says that we're going to stop by Weasly's Wizard Wheezes before we go to get our butterbeer. I wonder how that'll go, I've only ever been to the one in Diagon Alley.

"Here we are," Fred says. We turn into the shop and I what I see shocks and amazes me.

"Merlin's Pants," I say in awe. Fred snickers.

"I'm glad you're content. It's passed closing time so you're the only customer here."

"I'm fine with that. There's this one thing that I found at Diagon Alley-"

"Those dream candies? I remember hearing you say how amazing that magic was. You're free offer is still valid.

"Thank you Fred," I say. He smiles.

"Of course. Now after that, we'll call George, and we'll have a talent show."

"I'd be content to watch," I say.

"Watch? What do you mean? You're required to be a part of it too," Fred grins.

I stick my tongue out at him and he grins.

"I'll be back in a moment," he says. "I've got to go get that candy you wanted."

"I'll be here," I say.

In a few minutes Fred is by my side, not only with candy, but with George as well.

"Okay, now for that show!" George announces.

I sigh. "Alright, but I'm going last."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Fred agrees.

"Yeah"

"It wouldn't be fair-"

"If we made you do something-"

"That you didn't want to-"

"And then we didn't let you get your way-"

"About where you'll be."

"Thanks," I say.

I watch silently awaiting my turn. I've discovered that Fred can dance rather well, and George can sing.

"Alright 'Mione," Fred whispers in my ear. "Your turn."

I move to the center and take a deep breath.

"Okay, tonight I'm going to sing One thing by One Direction."

My voice shakes a little as I begin, but as I start to get into the flow, it evens out and I don't worry so much.

I smile softly as I finish off.

"You're an amazing singer," Fred says.

"Thanks," I say.

"Well, I heard you guys were going to get butterbeer, if that's so, then you'd better hurry before someone notices that you're gone."

I laugh at that.

"You know we don't have any classes today right? After all, it is Saturday. We snuck out so as not to get caught, not because we were hoping to out of class. Think about it, I am Hermione Granger after all."

"True," George says. "Well, shoo, have Fred back before ten will you?"

I look at the clock, "Umm," I say. "It may be a few minutes after."

"Well, if it's only a few minutes," George says. "Have a good night."

"Thanks, you too."

We exit the shop laughing and unconditionally happy.

"That was fun," I say.

"I'm glad you thought so," Fred replies. "I can't say I didn't enjoy it myself."

We walk in a silence that isn't at all uncomfortable, considering that this is Fred Weasly we're talking about.

We enter Three Broomsticks and Fred orders two butterbeers.

"Now, whats going on with that Yugi git?"

"He isn't a bad person," I say.

"He kissed you without asking your permission and then he tried to beat up Harry. How can you say he's not a bad person?"

"I don't know," I admit truthfully. "Fred thank you, but I really should be getting back. It's getting late."

"Okay," Fred says. He pays Madame Rosmerta and then we exit silently.

"Look, 'Mione, come talk to me if you ever feel bad. You know where I am."

"Thank you Fred," I say. I enter the passageway that he led me through earlier. "Good night," I whisper.

"Good night. Now go, it won't look good if they find you in the middle of the night past curfew."

I smile at him before I dissapear into the tunnel.

"Lumos," I whisper. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

I travel down the tunnel looking at the map. Oh, this isn't good, Filch is right outside.

"Mischeif managed," I mutter. I cast a dillusionment charm on myself and push the door open just enough to let me slip through and close it quickly behind me. I take off at a sprint down the hallway and up to the head dorms.

Harry's POV

Hermione's back from her journey with Fred. She was gone all day long.

"Hey Harry," she says giving my map back to me.

"Hey 'Mione, how was your day?"

"I had fun, but the only person who wouldn't understand that is Percy."

Harry snorts. "You got that right," he says. I plop down into the armchair beside Harry's.

"I'm going to sleep here tonight, I'm to tired to climb the stairs currently," I say. Harry laughs.

"I know how you feel, but if you sleep on your bed, you'll feel better in the morning."

"I know, but I'm to exahusted," she says and with that, she's out cold.

* * *

**Okay, I'll try to update soon! R&R!**


	13. Malfoy's Suicide Mission

**I had to take down that one chapter, but don't worry, it'll come up again even though it'll be a little different...**

* * *

Harry's POV

After I carried Hermione to bed and slipped into my own dreamless sleep I heard a scream. Naturally I jumped out of the bed and ran to Hermione's room. That's why I'm here now stroking my best friends hair as she silently sobs into my shoulder.

"Tell me what you were dreaming," I whisper.

"R-Ron, I was remembering his death all over again," she says. "I was remembering how utterly helpless he looked, and how I did absolutely nothing about it."

"You couldn't have done anything 'Mione," I whisper into her hair. "It's not your fault. You were chained up, you were forced to watch without being able to do anything."

"That,s not true Harry, I still had a way of standing up, I could have spoken out, but I chose not to."

"Stop Hermione, you're only going to hurt yourself worse," I say taking her by the chin. She looks into my eyes.

"Harry," she says. "I-I-"

"Shh," I mutter. I hand her the Invisibility cloak. "Here, go wherever you need to go to cool down."

"Thanks."

Draco's POV

I have to get to the Astronomy tower. I have to get there now. If only the bloody Gryffindor tower wasn't the Gryffindor tower, I'd use that instead. I throw the blankets off and sneak out of the dorms. I escape the commons and stick silently to the shadows through the hall. I come to the Astronomy tower door. Before I go in, I look around to see that no one was following me. Satisfied, I slip into the tower.

Hermione's POV

What on Earth is Malfoy doing? I'd better make sure he isn't going to do something incredibly... Malfoyish and stupid. I slip into the door and close it silently behind me. There he is standing in the window frame. He looks like he's about to jump.

"Malfoy no!" I scream at him.

"Granger? What on the bloody earth are you doing here?"

"I was coming up here to cool down. What are you doing?"

"I'm about to jump off the Astronomy tower," he replies. "What does it look like?"

Just as he steps off, I whisper Protego under my breath. He bounces backwards and I transfigure the floor where he's about to land into a cushion so that he doesn't land on the hard stone floor of the Astronomy tower.

"What the heck were you thinking Malfoy?" I thunder. "Trying to jump off the Astronomy Tower!" My voice shakes in rage.

"Calm down Mudblood. There's no point worrying about me."

"Right, no point," I snap. "I have every reason to worry about you, even though I hate your very existence. Does that really have to mean I don't care if you die?"

"Generally, I'd say yes, but you're a mudblood and a Gryffindor so my normal rules don't pertain to you do they?"

I breathe out through my mouth.

"Malfoy, I swear, if you don't stop that, I'm going to take points off your house and then beat the living daylights out of you."

"Typical Granger," he says smirking.

"I'm going to bed, " I say a little snappishly.

"Go ahead," he replies.

I take the shield charm away.

"You can carry on your little suicide Malfoy," I say. I turn on my heel and leave.

* * *

**Yes, Draco Malfoy did try to kill himself, which to me almost makes sense. He's so hurt... I love my readers so much!  
**


	14. I can't believe I owe her

**The dedication of this story is split seven ways, to yusasumi, to Tobias is awesome, to Doragon- Chan, to jalison, to jessicv, and to all Harry Potter fans across the world. (Yes, I got that from the last book) :)**

* * *

Draco's POV

I can't believe I owe _her. _Of all the people who could have saved me, it had to be the mudblood. She decided to sit by me in potions today, probably to keep me from killing myself.

"Malfoy," she says calmly.

"Mudblood," I spit back.

"That doesn't even faze me anymore. Honestly, you could be more creative."

A list of very evil things to call her go through my mind but I don't say a word. She shrugs and takes out her potions book.

"Give me that!" she snaps. "The last thing we need is you trying to cut into your arteries with a knife."

"Right, like I'd be able to kill myself with Snape watching me like a hawk."

"You never know," she says grimly. She eases the knife out of my grasp and chops up the ingredients in front of her.

"You are one of the weirdest-"

"Not as weird as Crabe and Goyle," she interrupts.

"Okay, not as weird as them, but-"

"I could give you a list of people who are weirder than me. Give me two classes and I'll show you."

"Will you stop-"

"No, I won't stop interrupting you," she says. "Not unless you let me work in peace."

"Merlin Granger! If you wanted peace-"

"I know I shouldn't have sat with you if I wanted peace, but I'm making sure you don't kill yourself and I at any rate find your life more important than my peacefulness," she says. Then she adds quietly, "even if I do hate your very existence."

I smirk at her.

"Tsk, tsk Granger. Most people would've left their enemies to die if they hated them so badly."

She sticks her tongue out at me as she finishes the potion. Text book perfect as usual.

"I didn't say I hated _you, _I said I hated your existence. I don't hate you, I hate the way you treat me."

I scrunch up my face in concentration trying to think up something creative to say back.

"Well Granger, if you hated my existence so very much why'd you save me?... Oh, nevermind you're a mudblood and a Gryffindor, if you combine the two of them then there's no way anyone will die."

She rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything. She takes out a flask and fills it with potion. She hands the potion to Snape and comes and sits back down.

"You can leave now Granger," I say.

"No I can't. If I leave, you might try to murder yourself."

"How many times-"

"And like I said, you never know."

for the rest of Potions neither of us says anything. It's a new record, we've gone an hour without hexing each other into oblivion.

* * *

**How will Malfoy repay Hermione? What will happen next? I should stop leaving you with cliff hangers but I can't seem to. Oh, and if you guys can come up with a title for the next one, I would like some help please! I love all my readers so much, and as I said, the dedication is split seven ways.  
**


	15. She loves you

**I'm back, again. Once more, if you guys could help me with a title for the sequel I'd be absolutely pleased. Thank you.**

* * *

Hermione's POV

Malfoy is actually being civil towards me. If he's not acting like I don't exist, he's talking to me like a normal person, other than the fact that we still go by last name basis.

"Hey, 'Mione?" Harry asks.

"Hmm?" I ask back turning the page of my book.

"Are you okay? I mean, you're acting normal, but your eyes seem almost glazed over as if you aren't seeing anything, not even the words in your book."

"That's ridiculous Harry," I say looking up at him.

"Right," he says. "Of course."

I look back at my book and scan the page.

"Maybe you should go to bed Hermione," Harry suggests.

"I just got up," I reply.

"You look tired," he says back.

"Fine, I'll go to bed, but when I wake up this time, I'm staying up."

"Okay," Harry says. He shoos me up the stairs into my room.

I close the door and lay back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm having an absolutely horrendous week," I say to myself. I watch the ceiling until I fall asleep.

Yugi's POV

"Hey Harry?" I ask.

"Do you still have the nerve to speak to me?" he asks but he doesn't actually seem very shocked.

"I guess I do," I say. "Anyways, I came to speak with Hermione."

"She's sleeping," Harry says.

"Oh, I suppose I'll come back later then."

"I'll tell you when she wakes up."

"Alright," I say. I turn to leave.

"She loves you," Harry says. "You know that right?"

I open my mouth, then close it again, not knowing what I should say.

"Well, I'll see you in Potions tomorrow," Harry says.

"Yeah, see you," I say.

I leave with one thing on my mind, three words buzzing through my head. _She loves you._

* * *

**Okay, I swear I'm going to stop leaving you guys with cliff hangers one day. I'm planning on updating a few more chapters and then maybe I'll be done. I don't know yet though as currently, I'm just writing as I go. **


	16. Times of Discomfort

**Hello everyone! Okay, the next chapter is going to be pretty close to the end if it isn't the end as it is.**

* * *

Yugi's POV

I finally got to speak to Hermione today, but I was in the hospital wing the whole time. No, Hermione didn't hex me or anything, I fell off a broom and a few bones went missing. Yeah, so that's what I'm doing here, on this bed, in this white room. I'm regrowing bones. Harry told me it wasn't a pleasant experience, and frankly, I have to agree. Hermione is still sitting by my bed, watching over me like a guardian, tears streaming down her face. I can't bring myself to face her, knowing that I've hurt her, knowing that she won't forgive me despite what Harry says.

Hermione's POV

I bring my hand to my face and wipe away some of the tears, new ones springing up in their absence until there aren't any left. He won't face me, he won't even look my direction. I'm scared, I think he's angry at me, I think he hates me.

_But for what?_ My conscience asks.

**_I don't know._ **I answer truthfully. _**I don't**_** know.**

Harry's POV

I run my tongue over my teeth nervously awaiting Ginny. Apparently she has some sort of disease that's extremely contagious. They won't let me come in to see her, but I'm about ready to march in there and check on her anyways. I've been out here for _hours! _I'm so worried about her, they won't even tell me what she has, or at least they haven't yet.

Luna's POV

Madame Pomphrey just told me that Neville's dead. There's no way I can hold it up anymore, I'm going to come crashing down, I'm not going to make it.

Draco's POV

I've found Luna Lovegood of all people crying in the Great Hall, all alone, no longer the dreamy little witch everyone called Loony.

"Lovegood, are you alright?" I ask. She looks up at me.

"Go away Malfoy. Waste your pranks on someone else, I'm not in the mood."

"I didn't come here to play a prank on you. I came because I heard crying."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to talk about it, or you don't want to talk to me?"

"Go away Malfoy!" she snaps.

I nod. "Okay, I'll leave you be Luna."

Luna's POV

He called me Luna. He didn't use that rediculous nickname that people always use on me, he actually called me by my first name, and I think it was one of the best things I've ever heard.

"Wait, Draco come back," I say.

"Yes?" He asks coming back and sitting next to me.

"I'll tell you what's wrong."

He says nothing, but he nods.

"Neville died," I say. I launch into the whole tale that Madame Pomphrey told me.

"I'm so sorry," he says, and he actually does seem genuinely sorry, but he isn't pitying me.

"It's okay," I say. "It feels better now that I've gotten it off my shoulders. Thank you."

"Thank you?" Draco asks.

"Yes Draco, thank you. For being there for me when I needed someone, for being a good friend even though we hardly know each other."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Please don't hate me for killing Neville. It was important, even though it isn't going to seem that way. It was, I promise!**


	17. Incompletion

**Hey everyone, I'm almost done here. I hope you guys like this chapter, R&R Please!**

* * *

Tom Riddle's POV

I felt the impact of death as I was jarred out of life. It was absolutely horrific, but I think I'm finally where I belong, I think I'm finally home.

Harry's POV

I did it, I saved the world. I don't know how I pulled it off, I don't even know how he died, but it's finally over. No more worries about a burning lightning scar, no more rumors about me, no more. I'm finally unbound by the contours of society, I've finally done what I've needed to do, and what everyone needed me to do. Now I've just got to fix my girl problems.

Hermione's POV

I'd seen him fall, I'd watched it and tried to get there, but I was too late. By the time I reached him, his body was cold. Yugi's dead.

Ginny's POV

I blink my eyes open and look around.

"What am I doing here?" I ask.

"Ms. Weasly, you've awoken," Professor McGonagall says. "Brilliant, you're just in time Mr. Potter."

I turn to look at Harry.

"Harry? What, what's going on?" I ask as Harry gets down on one knee.

"Ms. Ginerva Weasly, I love you more than I love anything or anyone else on this planet. I want you to be mine forever. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Harry asks. I breathe in sharply. I nod vigorously, not trusting my mouth. Tears of happiness well up in my eyes.

"Yes," I say. "Yes, yes, yes!" Harry slips a beautiful diamond ring on my finger, stands up, and kisses me with a fierce passion.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too."

The last thing I see before I black out again is Professor McGonagall smiling.

Luna's POV

Draco wipes the tears away from my face gently.

"Don't cry," he whispers as I lean over him. "It's all going to be fine."

"No!" I snap. "It's not! I can't lose you, not now. I wouldn't be able to make it!."

"Shh, listen to me love. It's alright. Death doesn't stop true love, it only delays it for a little while."

"Don't leave me," I beg him even as his eyes close for the last time. "Don't leave me."

Yugi's POV

I'm home again, but there's no Hermione. There's no one from Hogwarts here, so it isn't even really my home anymore. I'm incomplete.

* * *

**Okay, that's it, but I'm going to write a sequel so please don't murder me for leaving you hanging! R&R!**


End file.
